Miedo
by yaxia
Summary: Lily esta esperando a Harry, pero tiene miedo de contarle a James.Sirius en el papel de conciliador...pesimo sumary...solo entren y lean COMPLETO. Disfruten
1. miedo

_**miedo**_

El sol recién comenzaba a ocultarse, los árboles se teñían de hermosos matices, la gente hablaba despreocupada, las risas de los niños invadían el lugar junto con el trinar de los pájaros. Nadie parecía percatarse que el mundo estaba en peligro,. Nada de eso parecía preocupar a los muggles que estaba en ese lugar, el ministerio parecía estaba haciendo un buen trabajo después de todo.

-Señola me podía pasad mi pelota...pod favod- un niño de 4 años aproximadamente, se había acercada por su pelota a dos mujeres que conversaba en sentadas en una banca.

-Claro...toma pequeño- una mujer pelirroja, de alrededor de 22 años, hermosa , de unos brillantes ojos verdes, la alzo y se la entrego al niño.

-Tenga más cuidado– hablo una segunda muchacha de la misma edad, de ojos miel, piel blanca, también era muy hermosa, aunque un poco más rellenita que la anterior, y su pelo era negro.

-Chi... gacias- el niño se sonrió y volvió a jugar. Las muchas continuaron su conversación

-Es verdad, no se que hacer, tengo miedo, no se como vaya a reaccionar- la pelirroja hablaba con la voz afligida, mientras miraba al suelo.

-Lily, pero ¿a qué le temes?, mira Frank canto de alegría cuando le conté, creo que no había hombre más feliz en ese momento en todo el mundo. Es sencillo, se lo dices y ya, están hasta casado no veo donde esta lo malo.

-Haber en donde pudiera estar lo malo- la pelirroja fingía pensar- será tal vez por que Voldemort nos ha tratado tres veces de matar, sin contar que en la última vez casi lo logra, porque James es un egocéntrico y ama su libertad, o quizás que cada vez que le hablo del tema , él finge no haber escuchado , o me dice que hay que terminar con Voldemort primero - la pelirroja soltaba un largo suspiro y sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que quería caer

-Lily, tienes que darte una oportunidad, no creo que se lo tome tan mal, él te ama y daría cualquier cosa porque tu estuvieras bien y no te pasara nada

-Alice, ese no es tan solo el problema, tal vez salga todo bien, pero si no me deja seguir ayudándolo, yo no se que haría sin él, además con todo esto nos hemos alejado , y no quiero perderlo, ni menos atarlo.

Alice también miraba al piso , alzo de pronto su rostro, la pelirroja la imitó, unos ojos miel se encontraron con unos esmeraldas que reflejaban el miedo de sus palabras.

-Lily , te entiendo. Frank a veces me trata como si estuviera invalida, pero yo le recalco que si a el le llega a pasar algo ,nosotros, mi hijo y yo, quedaríamos solos y eso le hace entrar en razón ,claro que no disminuye su protección. Si James le pasa eso no lo puede culpar, por que él te ama , incluso más que a sí mismo- Lily soltó una risa nerviosa- debes confiar en él y en ti misma, debes preocuparte por esa criatura que viene en camino, a propósito ¿fuiste al medico?

-Si - ahora Lily miraba al cielo- pero fui a uno muggle, no quiero que nadie se entere todavía no quiero que James sepa por tercero.

-Sabes que eso no funciona así, el mundo es demasiado chico y si quieres que James no se entere, será lo que ocurra, siempre pasa.

-Es tan difícil, esto era lo que yo más quería, pero ahora con todo esto. Parece que Voldemort se ensaño con nosotros no nos deja tranquilos.

-Dímelo a mi, Dumbledore ya hablo con Frank, dentro de algunos días nos esconderemos, ¿sabias que Voldemort destruyó el último pueblo en el que estuvimos? alcanzamos a huir, por milagro.

-No se que se trae entre manos, James me dijo que Sirius recibió una oferta para que se les una.

-¿Y que paso?,- Alice abrió sus grandes ojos, sin dar crédito a que su amiga le dijera eso con tanto calma.

-Nada más que unos _Cruciatus_ por ahí, bueno eso dijo Sirius, cuando nos contó como si fuera una anécdota , casi fui yo quien casi lo mato. Según él, Voldemort lo embosco, en la 5ªta avenida de Londres, con algunos mortífagos y le pidió que se les uniera o recibiera en cambio la muerte, hubo una lucha, aturdió a dos mortífagos, lo que le dio tiempo para desaparecer de ahí, y llegar al frontis de nuestra casa.

- ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Quedó muy mal?

-Nah, al principio, estaba bastante herido, pero al idiota lo único que le preocupaba era su hermoso rostro.

-Ese idiota es un ególatra desahuciado.

-Lo sé ,Alice, pero es un gran amigo, estoy segura que él estaría dispuesto de dar su vida, por James , Reamus, o Peter, ellos son su familia, incluso por mi.

-Que modesta, ese chico te idolatra y te odia.

-¿Por qué lo dice, por qué dices que me odia?

-Vamos ,acaso no fuiste tú la que le quistaste a su novio de parrandas.

Ambas chicas lanzaron risotadas antes el último comentario, los ojos de Lily, borraron ese miedo y brillaban alegres, había tenido razón conversar con su amiga, siempre veía el lado bueno de la situación, siempre podía tan sólo desahogarse con ella.

-Bueno mi amiga, debo volver. Frank debe estas por llegar y no le gusta que salga al anochecer, tú entiendes.

-Si claro no hay problema yo también debo volver, James no debe tardar en llegar, y si no me equivoca tampoco Sirius, ese siempre busca comida gratis

Volvieron a reír, después se abrazaron y caminaron hasta detrás de unos arbusto, con gran disimulo, volvieron a abrazarse, y con un suave plin, Alice desapareció

Lily, toco su vientre, ella lucharía por que ese hijo que viene en camino, para llegue en un mundo mejor, tendría que hablar pronto con James, suspiro, _"mientras estemos los dos nada nos va a pasar"_, pensaba mientras se acariciaba su vientre y con un suave plin desapareció.

todo lo que reconozcan no es mio

espero que les guste...


	2. conversacion

**Conversación**

En un bar cerca de un hospital muggle, un hombre de gafas y pelo negro revuelto, se sentaba en la barra, aprecia muggle, exceptuando la capa abierta encima

-Me da una gaseosa, por favor – Pidió al cantinero, que fue a buscarla enseguida

-Curiosa capa, amigo - Un hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, le hablo sin mirarlo.

-Eso piensa, yo la encuentro muy bonita- Dijo James sin inmutarse, mientras bebía.

-No lo niego, pero aun así es curiosa,- dijo el hombre esta vez volteándose y extendiendo su mano- mi nombre es Michael Dougla, soy medico en el hospital de aquí.

-James Potter- decía este mientras le estrechaba la mano- ¿ Nos conocemos? – preguntó suspicaz.

-No creo, sólo lo saludaba ya últimamente la gente que viene a este bar está muy hostil, a pesar que algunos son pacientes míos. Y hecho de menos los antiguos tiempos. Lo siento si lo moleste.

James miró atentamente al hombre; Era un caballero como de 60 años, su pelo era blanco y sus manos tenían arrugas, sus ojos era profundos y oscuros que hacían su mirar intenso. James se arrepintió de haber sido tan rudo.

- Lo siento - apresuro a decir- Es que en estos tiempos no es bueno conversar con nadie.

-Lo comprendo, son tiempo difíciles y extraños- dijo el anciano.

-¿Extraños? ¿A que se refiere?- pero James sabia perfectamente la respuesta.

-No lo sé con claridad, pero mucha gente vestida como usted llega al hospital en extrañas situación, con heridas muy graves y curiosas enfermedades. Uno no sabe que pensar. Por ejemplo, hace dos días, nuestro director ingreso a un grupo de médicos extranjeros y dijo que ellos tomarían los caso más graves y más extraños. Nosotros, el resto, debíamos confiar y derivar cualquier situación curiosa a ellos. No le digo que sean gente mala, pero son demasiados reservados, no hablan con el resto del personal y casi no salen del ala del hospital que les fue asignada.

-Y usted ¿qué piensa?- pregunto James de forma casual, pensando que tendría que hablar con Dumbledore, para contarle aquella situación.

-¿Yo?... nada en particular, aunque la verdad me gustaría saber el motivo de esas enfermedades, pero creo que es bueno que gente especializadas se hagan cargo. La verdad no me gusta experimentar con las personas , sólo me gusta sanarlas.

-Y ¿cómo los reconoce en el Hospital?- James tenia la esperanza que el ministerio fuese lo más discreto posible, que quienes fueran no anduvieran haciendo magia por todo el lugar.

-Además de su malgenio- ambos hombres rieron- También se puede reconocer por un delantal verde, con una vara y un hueso cruzado.

-San Mungo- susurro si querer James, y el anciano lo escuchó.

-Así creo que se llama su instituto, que al parecer se maneja con capitales privados.

-¿Capitales privados?- pregunto james mas sin entender que por dudas.

-Claro, eso es muy común en está época. Las personas que tiene dinero financia las investigaciones, las mantienen lejos de la publicidad, hasta que hay algo que marca la diferencia para darlas al público.

-Claro, así es- James contesto automáticamente, alegrándose que los muggles logren encontrar respuestas a todo, aunque estas sean más complicadas que la realidad- ¿Y con esas personas ha pasado algo extraño?

-La verdad que no, al menos que contemos que una de ellas pareció conocer a una de mis pacientes.

¿Si? ¿ como es eso? – Era curioso que alguna bruja se atendiera en un hospital muggle.

-La verdad es que habíamos terminado la entrevista, nos despedíamos en la puerta, entonces uno de esos médicos, miro con insistencia a mi paciente, y la llamo por su nombre, pero esta pareció no percatarse por que se fue ,antes de que el hombre le hablara.

-Vaya, ¿ se puede saber como se llamaba la paciente que tenia contacto con tan curiosa gente?, espero que no sea ninguna discreción.

- Claro que no, ¡Capaz que sea familia suya!, porque llamaba Liliam Potter.-

James no lo podía Creer, ¿por qué Lily se le había ocultado que estaba yendo al medico?. Pero su mente de merodeador funcionaba rápido he intento conseguir mayor información.

-Y ¿cómo era ella?,- James intentaba por todos los medios sonar lo más casual posible.

-Es una chica preciosa, de unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello rojo. Estaba muy afligida la pobrecita, tan joven y ya con problemas de familia.

James estaba totalmente desorientado, al parecer su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando; sus manos sudaban y sentía como si le faltase el aire.

-Disculpe ,¿esta bien?, se ve pálido, ¿conoce a la chica? – apresuro a preguntar el médico con gran preocupación.

-No es nada, sólo deber ser el resfriado; provocó una baja de presión, eso es todo-

-Esta seguro, si quiere lo revisó, ya sabe que más vale prevenir que lamentar- el medico lo miraba directamente

-No, estoy bien – James rogaba que el médico se tragara esa mentira.

-Si usted lo dice, pero... -

-No se preocupe, pero a todo esto que era lo que le pasaba a la chica – James estaba haciendo gala de sus grandes dotes de actor.

¿La muchacha?- el médico parecía perderse en sus recuerdo- si ella estaba muy asustada pues esta esperando un hijo y no sabe como decírselo a su marido, porque parece que el no quier...

-¿UN HIJO?- James se había demorado en asimilar las palabras del médico, ¿no era posible?, diga sí , pero no así, no en esa situación. James sentía en su cuerpo un gran torbellino de pasiones. Se sentía confundido, asustado, alegre, pero también traicionado por la persona que más amaba.

Se levanto de repente asustando al médico y comenzó a irse.

-Nos vemos otro día quizás- James le dio la mano rápidamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

¿He dicho algo malo?- dijo el médico algo consternado.

No, nada, sólo que tengo cosas por hacer, - y sin mas salió del lugar.

-Vaya suerte, siempre termino hablando con la persona equivocada- comento el anciano al barman , este último simplemente asistió.

Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío, pertenece a los creadores de Harry Potter

Quiero dar las gracias a los que me postearon por que me animan a seguir, solo opinen así puedo mejorar.


	3. discusion

_**DISCUSIÓN**_

Cuando logro aparecer cerca de su casa, algo mareada debido a su estado, tardando algunos minutos en cruzar el prado trasero, pero en eso momento ya había llegado James furioso, tenia tanta rabia que ni el mismo entendía .

Cuando Lily llego a su hogar, sintió una extraña corazonada. Lentamente entro en la cocina, los platos tintinaban como si una fuerte brisa inexistente los golpeara.

Lily sintió un miedo tremendo , no sabía si pedir ayuda o no, pero un presentimiento la hizo seguir adelante, cautelosa pero segura, hacia el salón de su casa.

James se paseaba como león enjaulado en la sala, no había encontrado a Lily en la casa, pero sabía que estaba muy cerca y que la vería pronto. Fue entonces que millones de preguntas se agolparon en su mente, pero todas fueron silenciadas cuando una melena roja, se asomaba en la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Donde has estado? – pregunto James al verla y no pudo evitar que su voz saliera fría y calculadora.

Lily se detuvo en seco, su corazón en vez de latir relajado al comprobar que era su marido el que estaba en la casa, latió aún más furioso, su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien y la fría voz de James comprobó su temor.

-Hola cariño, vaya susto que me diste-contesto Lily mientras guardaba la varita y avanzaba para acercarse a James.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el ministerio?

-Bien- contesto de manera automática, había vuelto a caminar por el salón, sin acercarse a su mujer.

Lily se quedo estática en el punto donde estaba, definitivamente a James le pasaba algo y rogaba por todos los cielos que no fuera lo que ella temía. Trato de actuar como si nada saliera de lo normal, y se dirigió a preparar la mesa para cenar.

-¿Sirius vendrá a cenar?, - Lily intentaba que su voz no reflejara la angustia que sentía en ese momento.

James por su parte, le pillo por sorpresa la pregunta, estaba totalmente distraído pensando en como Lily había estado extraña ese último tiempo, y en todo lo que había tenido que pasar juntos. Él quería ella se sincerara, darle una oportunidad para que fuera ella la que le dijera la verdad, que ya no le mintiera.

-Yo creo que si, pero no sé – James volvió a contestar por inercia, sólo se fijaba en los movimientos de su mujer en aquel momento.

-No sé para que pregunte , si ese loco siempre viene aunque no lo invit...- Lily no pudo terminar de hablar porque James la interrumpió

Querida, todavía no me contestas la pregunta que te hice- esta vez la voz de James sonó odiosamente melosa, Lily no sabia ni como actuar ni a que atenerse.

-¿Yo?, Fui a dar una vuelta para despejarme y he estado hablado con Alice Logbotton- su voz temblaba, sabia que no ser sincera era una de las peores formas de mentir, .

-¿Y andar por ahí incluye algún paseo a un hospital público muggle?- la mirada de James centellaba bajo sus gafas.

Lily perdió el color en su rostro y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, tenía miedo, estaba segura que James se había enterado, pero no quería aceptarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo ella tratando de fingir tranquilidad, pero James se había dado cuenta de su miedo, sabias que había acertado, sabia que le escondía algo, la conocía demasiado bien para no darse cuenta.

-Digamos que estuve hablando por casualidad con un médico de un hospital muggle, que fue intervenido por el ministerio de magia y él me contó algunas cosas curiosas- la ironía bailaba en sus labios con cada palabra– por ejemplo que una de sus paciente fue reconocida por uno de los internos de San Mungo.

-¿Qué tiene de curioso?- Lily al momento de decir la pregunta se dio cuenta lo estúpida que sonaba.

-Nada en particular, sólo que es raro que los de San Mungo conozcan a muggle y que los brujos no se atienden en hospitales muggle, además que la chica era de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes – Lily abría los ojos, ya no tenia escapatoria. No le dijo cuando debía ahora era demasiado tarde, posiblemente James se sentía traicionado, su pesadilla se había cumplido.

James no pudo evitar mirar con rabia a Lily, esa mirada la hizo temblar, la voz seca y fría de éste, resonó lúgubre en la sala.

-A que no sabes como se llamaba la chica... curiosamente se llamaba Liliam Potter – James también temblaba por la rabia contenida.

-James ...yo... este... no ...sabia...como..- Lily no lograba articular palabras.

-Pensaba esperar hasta que dieras a luz para decirme que esperas un hijo liliam- grito James casi fuera de si - ¿ qué pretendias ocultandomelo Liliam Evans. ¿ o acaso que no tengo derechos sobre ese niño que estas esperando, y es por eso que querias que no me enter...- la mejilla de James fue cruzada por la mano de Lily. Ella había dejado a un lado el miedo y ahora la embargaba la rabia y la pena, no podía

creer lo que pensaba decir James

Éste la miro fijo a los ojos, no se podían decir quien irradiaba mas rabia.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – susurro peligrosamente Lily, tenia una rabia interna, una rabia mezclada con dolor, por lo que estaba insinuando su marido. Ella lo amaba más que nadie, junto habían pasado tantas cosas, porque entonces él no podía entender los motivos que la llevaron a ocultarle esa situación. Tomo aire antes de hablar, para calmarse

-Yo te iba a decir, pero tenia miedo...yo...- Lily intentaba llevar esa discusión a un nivel más civilizado.

Pero James no quería escuchar razones, ella le había engañado, le había ocultado algo tan importante para él. No pudo evitar que su mente se llenara de dudas a cada momento.

En ese momento Sirius entro como si fuera su casa, venia alegre,

- ¡Ya llego por quien lloraba! – pero se quedo mudo, no podía creer lo que veía.


	4. Instancias

_Hola a todos...repetir lo mismo de siempre eso de derecho de autor y ya..._

_Además quiero darles las gracias a todos lo que hayan posteado esta historia , ya que me animan a seguir.. .también gracias a los que la lee_

_A los que me reclaman que los capi son muy cortos, les cuento que mi idea es que sean capítulos de mil palabras solamente ( al menos 1000 cuenta mi compu) por que lo hago no lo se ,me parecio un desafio y es por eso que son cortitoo... jajajajaja_

_Bueno les doy gracias a:_

_Feliasfenix, Cataelbereth, Arianita Black, Blackgirl-marauder, Tenshi of lith, Nimue-Tarrazo, kgs, Rai-potter, Imperatrice, hermi, sonia_

_**Instancia**_

Sus dos mejores amigos estaban a centímetros el uno del otro, pero no había un dejo del amor que siempre se profesaban, no habia una pizca de cariño en su mirar. Solo habia rabia en los ojos de James y una mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos de Lily. Sirius estaba totalmente desorientado, por que además todas las cosas volaban a su alrededor como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

-TU NADA LILIAM EVANS... ME ENGAÑASTE...ME - James grito furioso.

-CLARO QUE NO... YO TE AMO PERO TENIA MIEDO DE QUE TU ESTUPIDO ORGULLO SE INTERPUSIERA COMO LO ESTAS HACIENDO... TENIA MIEDO DE TU EGOCENTRISMO... DE ESTE ATAQUE DE NIÑO MIMADO PREOCUPADO POR SI MISMO... TENIA MIEDO A ESTO ...- Lily tenia las mejillas enrojecidas por la rabia y James la miraba como si cada palabra de ella fuera una bofetada. Ninguno de los dos se percato de la llegada de Sirius que seguía en el marco de la puerta.

-NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE DECIR ESO , SABES QUE TE AMO MAS QUE NADA EN EL MUNDO ,SABE QUE JAMAS DEJARIA QUE NADA TE PASARA... Y AHORA ME CULPA A MI QUE SEA UNA COBARDE Y SEPAS ENFRETAR TUS ERRORES-

-¡ERRORES! ¡ERES LLAMAS A NUESTRO HIJO, JAMES... JAMAS CREI QUE PUDIERA CAER TAN BAJO- Lily termino volteandose hacia la pared contraria de donde estaba Sirius .

-si es que es nuestro hijo...- susurro James, pero recibió caro este cometario , pues Lily volteo con la varita alzada y James salio disparado por los aires.

¡COMO TE ATREVES!- Lily comenzaba a perder el color de su rostro, esto asusto mucho a Sirius, pero no sabia como intervenir, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de sus amigos, jamás creyó que pudieran dañarse tanto, tenia miedo de cómo afrontaría después que se dieran cuanta de lo que hacían.

-Entonces como se explica tu miedo Liliam , ¿Por qué tanto miedo de decirme la verdad? ¿Todo el mundo mágico debe saber, menos yo? – James se levantaba dificultosamente. No podía creer que había caído tan bajo, la rabia lo había hecho decir cosas horribles, incluso el se espantaba de sus palabras, al mirar a su mujer se asusto al verla, sus ojos esmeraldas irradiaba una fuerza que inspiraba miedo, pero su piel iba perdiendo el color. Recordó los tiempo de colegio, realmente había tenido una suerte de no enfrentarse a ella en una verdadera Batalla, porque aquel hechizo le aseguro que lo vencería.

-Lils...yo...lo ...- James intento acercarse a su mujer al ver que ella estaba extraña, pero esta no se lo permitió.

-Crees que todos se soluciona asi , James Potter. Tu vienes te disculpas y ya , aquí no a pasado nada, ¡James me humillaste, me trataste de lo peor y ahora quieres que te perdone – Lily se afirmaba en una mesa y a pesar que su semblante se tornaba cada vez más pálido no daba señas de debilidad.

Sirius penso que era el mejor momento de intervenir, tratar de aliviar los ánimos y además ver que le estaba ocurriendo a Lily, pero fue un gran error.

-Princesa ¿Que ocurrió?... Intentando esquivar las cosas que comenzaban a caer y acercarse a Lily – Sirius estaba atento en ayudar a su amiga, que parecia poderse desmayar en cualquier momento . Pero James que estaba confundiendo todo debido a la rabia , volvió a malinterpretar la situación. Vio como su amigo se acercaba a su mujer, y solo vio una visión distorsionada de engaño y traición.

-Traidor...-susurro James mientras levantaba su varita, Sirius no lograba entender que realmente ocurría , se volteo donde su amigo que lo miraba con intenso odio.

-Cornamenta...hermano ¿qué te esta pasando? ¿ que acaso no ves...- Sirius no podo continuar por que fue callado por los gritos del matrimonio Potter

-TRAIDOR ...ERES MI HERMANO ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?- James negaba una y otra vez, acercándose peligrosamente a Sirius con la verita alzada.

Pero de que es..- de nuevo fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por Lily.

-PENSE QUE LA ESTUPIDEZ SE TE HABIA PASANDO...PERO ME EQUIVOQUE,.. EN DEFINITIVA ERES UN IDIOTA...COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ESA ESTUPIDEZ- Lily apenas parecía poder estar en pie, pero sus ojos continuaba irradiando esa fuerza.

-ENTONCES EXPLICAME- James volvía a perder el control sobre si mismo.

-NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR, PORQUE TU CABEZOTA SIGUE PENSANDO ETUPIDECES...CUANDO TE SAQUE TODA ESA BASURA DE LA CABEZA ME BUSCAS- Lily saco fuerzas de flaqueza, salió por la cocina, antes que Sirius lograra reaccionar se escucho el sonido de un disparo que significaba que Lily ya no se encontraba en la Mansión Godric.

-HAS LO QUE QUIERAS... –grito James al aire, ante de salir como un vendaval hacia el exterior de la casa ignorando a Sirius que solo alcanzo a verlo desaparecer.

-¿Qué paso?- Sirius paseó por el desastre en el que quedo la casa, no sabia que hacer, se sentia culpable jamás había visto a su familia en ese estado, se sentía como un huérfano.

Su mente pensaba que podía hacer cuando , sus ojos chocaron con la chimenea de la casa y su mente se ilumino.

Tomo un puñado de polvo flu, que estaba sobre ésta. Lo tiro al fuego , y llamo

Reamus Lupin, Av. 64 Luton – y metió la cabeza en las llamas. Se encontró con los pies de un hombre que revisa algunos documentos cerca del fuego. Estaba impaciente así que no dudo en gritar

-LUNÁTICO ¿QUIERES VENIR UN MOMENTO? – mientras escupía algunas cenizas

Reamus cayo al piso botando todo, Sirius se hubiera carcajeado si no fue que la situación era grave.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Canuto? – Reamus se sorprendió al ver la seria expresión de su amigo, y supo inmediatamente que algo demasiado grave estaba ocurriendo

-Lunático ven a la casa de James ahora- Dijo Sirius

-Invitas a una casa que no es tuya – Reamus inten aliviar el ambiente

-Te necesito – Sirius se veia como un niño asustado, sus ojos azules estaba triste y llenos de angustia, Reamus demoraría mucho en olvidar esa expresión.


	5. busqueda

_Bueno lo mismo de siempre, los derechos de autor y eso_

_Gracias a todos por los post, el proximo sera bastante tierno (Espero), para los que amen a Sirius como yo...jajajaja_

Búsqueda 

Reamus llego en unos segundo y quedo totalmente desconcertado al ver el desorden en que se encontraba la casa, inmediatamente miro a Sirius, quien paseaba hacia un lado al otro desesperadamente. Sirius capto la mirada de su amigo Supo que pensaba y Negó con la cabeza.

-No, Voldemort no tiene nada que ver- Sirius detuvo su paseo y miraba directamente a su amigo.

-¿Entonces?- Reamus no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

-Lily y James - al ver la cara de confusión de Reamus continuo – Discutieron – en pocos minutos relato todo lo que vio y escucho dejando a Reamus vagando en su propia mente.

-¿Qué hacemos? La Princesa se veía enferma – Sirius tenia la manía de llamar princesa a Lily, pues su sola presencia lograba controlar a los cuatro merodeadores.

Reamus comenzó a pasear de un lado hacia otro de la habitación;

-Hablaste con Peter- Reamus pregunto distraídamente.

-Esta en misión para la Orden... no se donde ubicarlo – Sirius se afirmaba la cabeza tratando de encontrar una solución.

Los minutos se hacían eternos y no podían hacer nada, más que estar ahí. De pronto Sirius dio un brinco , como si hubiera encontrado la formular de la eternidad.

-¡Dumbledore! – lo dijo tomando los hombros de su amigo, pero este se corrió y deshecho la idea.

-Albus, sabes creo que Lily y James pelearon y bueno quería que nos ayudara – Reamus dejo de ironia en su voz. Sirius refunfuño;

-No tienes que usar ese tono, con decirlo sonó ridículo – Sirius empezó a dar vueltas – Me asiento como león enjaulado – volvió a refunfuñar y abrió ojos cuando su amigo grito.

-¡EUREKA!- Reamus pego un pequeño brinco y rió ante el desconcierto de Sirius –ANIMALES.

Sirius no lograba entender lo que su amigo quería decir y Reamus tuvo que explicárselo

-Sirius, tú te transformas en perro, podemos visitar lugares que suele visitar la princesa, y tú puede olfatear si esta o no, después nos encargaremos de James, el es más predecible no necesitamos ni siquiera cuestionarnos – Reamus mantenía una sonrisa, que se agrando con la expresión que puso Sirius ante la idea.

-El atractivo Sirius Black, transformado en un vulgar perro rastreador – Sirius ponía cara de dolor con solo imaginarse la idea.

-Piensa que Lily puede estar grave, porque tu dijiste que se veía bastante mal , además si esta embarazada , aparecer y desaparecer provoca un gran gasto de energía en su estado, debe estar muy fatigada. – Reamus le recalco la gravedad de la situación haciendo que Sirius lanzara un gran suspiro;

-Te advierto Lunático, que si alguien se entera será el ultimo día que veas la luz con tus dos ojos buenos.

-Esta bien otra cosa, creo que tendremos que ir primero donde Alice, ella a lo mejor sabe donde pueda estar Lily y tengo el presentimiento que también iremos donde... –Reamus fue interrumpido, por un Sirius escandalizado.

-Ni lo sueñes, yo no me vuelvo acercar a ella- Sirius negaba con la cabeza – NO y NO

-Pero Sirius es una de sus mejores amigas – Reamus intentaba negociar .

¿Y? – Sirius se negaba .

-Y que Lily puede estar grave, mientras hablamos relajadamente – Reamus endureció la voz y Sirius perdió completamente el color;

-Esta bien – Sirius rezongo - pero me trasformare solo unos segundos en esos lados... lo justo y necesario - recalco

Los dos hombre se aparecieron al frente de una gran mansión, algo triste y anticuada, que se encontraba cerca de salida del valle de Godric. Se apresuraron a tocar, sin llamar demasiado la atención, pues Voldemort era una amenaza inminente y nadie se sentía seguro. Llamaron a la puerta después que Sirius se destrasformo antes que saliera un mago con la varita alzada y en posición de ataque, sin embargo al ver de quienes se trataba, sonrió y bajo la varita.

-Muchacho , vaya susto que no me ha dado, no esperamos visitas- De pelo negro y piel blanca le extendía la mano a Reamus y Sirius. Estos saludaron y de inmediato preguntaron por lo que venían;

-Lo siento Longbotton, pero necesitamos hablar con Alice, es Urgente – Sirius se apresuro a decir.

-¿Qué pasa? – Frank pregunto en el acto

-Nada solo que intentamos localizar a Lily – ambos merodeadores Notaron un cambio de actitud por parte de Frank, Sirius ya había localizado el olor de Lily, señales que estaba por buen camino.

-Pasen, le avisare a Alis – Frank los hizo entrar y después fue a buscar a su esposa. Esta cuando llego a la sala, tenía una cara que hacia ver que esta esperando una visita así, le dijo algo a su marido y este se fue, dejando a Alice solo con los merodeadores

Suspiro profundo ante de hablar,

- No esta aquí si es la están buscando a ella – Alice observo a los merodeadores que alzaron las cejas, sabían que no había creído ni una sola palabra.

-Alice, no nos mientas, yo vi a Lily que se fue de su casa y estaba pálida, por favor, déjanos verla al menos para saber que esta bien - Sirius tomo las manos de Alice y la miro directo a los ojos

-Lo siento chicos, pero es cierto ella YA no esta aquí

-¿Ya no esta? Eso quiere decir que estuvo – Reamus fue el que hablo esta vez

-Si- Alice volvió a suspirar- llego mal, demasiada tensión, pero ella es fuerte, le di una pócima para que recuperara fuerza, pero apenas se sintió bien dijo que iría con su hermana

-¡HERMANA! –los merodeadores gritaron a unísono, no podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar

–No puede haber ido con ella, además que esta embarazada –Sirius no pudo contenerse y se llevo un pisotón de Reamus. Este sacudía la cabeza al ver que su amigo había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Tranquilo Reamus- Alice sonrió– Yo sabia, pero mi marido aun no lo sabe y no quiero quedar como fisgona – suspiro - No les Hablo de Petunia, si no de nuestra compañera de curso.

-¡NO!- grito Sirius, - ¡NO DONDE DAEG MAKINSON!.


	6. Intervención

**Intervención**

A Sirius le costo aceptar volver a su ex novia. Sus amigos no lo entendían , él siempre la había defendido, pero nunca la quiso volver a ver, y nadie le saco una palabra al respecto.

Se aparecieron al frente de una casa que tenia el jardín similar a una selva, pero que no parecía ni abandonado o descuidado. Apenas llegaron Sirius se trasformo en perro, pero en ese momento una voz resonó tras ellos.

-La apariencia de animal te asienta mejor, cachorro – una chica de la misma edad que los merodeadores, morena, de pelo largo y desordenado, con unos ojos castaños estaba justo detrás de ellos. La cara de Sirius no pudo estar más roja cuando volvió a su forma humana, y sólo emitió algo similar a un gruñido.

La chica abrazo efusivamente a Reamus y miro directamente a Sirius, éste le esquivo y le pregunto de manera cortante.

-¿Desde cuando está aquí? – la chica dejo escapar un inaudible suspiro, pero que no paso desapercibido para Reamus.

-Desde que tuvieron que juntar sus dos neuronas para darse cuenta – la chica hablaba con altanería, Sirius iba a contestar pero Reamus le detuvo.

-¿Cómo esta? - Reamus pregunto reteniendo por el hombro a Sirius

-¿Cómo crees? créeme que cuando vea al bruto de mi amigo, conocerá quien es Daeg, pero juntándose con ciertas personas me sorprendería que fuera distinto – Sirius le lanzo una mirada asesina e iba contestar, cuando la actitud de la chica cambio de golpe, se puso pálida y su rostro mostraba temor. Le hizo una seña a Reamus y este saco su varita, entonces ante que Sirius supiera lo que estaba pasando la chica estaba frente a él, pero su actitud era muy distinta.

-Se acerca problemas , lo puedo sentir, necesito que la veas, eres lo más cercano a ella – La chica desvió algo la mirada- Tú eres el único, eres casi como su hijo – una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el rostro de la joven antes de alzar la vista con mirada decidida. – se que eres un idiota pero ella te necesita. Y después ve a buscar ese cabezota, que pronto tendremos baile,- dijo esto mientras lo empujaba dentro de la casa.

Sirius pudo ver a su amiga hecha un ovillo , cercano a la chimenea, su cuerpo se convulsionaba producto del llanto, nunca ni siquiera en Hogwarts la había visto tan destruida, lentamente fue colocándose frente a ella y su manos levantaron el rostro de Lily bañado en lagrimas.

-Princesa –susurro suavemente Sirius, sentía como una estaca se clavaba en su corazón al ver la tristeza de su amiga. Los ojos de Lily se negaba a mirarlo

-Pequeña – volvió a susurrar Sirius algo mas fuerte, Lily lo miro, casi no podia articular palabra

-E El... m..me..o..dia – no podía casi reprimir las lagrimas, intento esconder su rostro, pero Sirius no se lo permitió

-Princesa claro que no te odia – la voz de Sirius era firme, pero no dura – Jamás el podría odiarte.

-P pe r ro ent on ces – Lily intentaba tragarse sus lagrimas, no quería ser débil.

-El tiene miedo – Sirius había empezado a decir, pero la rabia de Lily lo cayo

-EL TIENE MIEDO ...JA, LO QUE PASA QUE NO QUIRE PERDER SU LIBERTAD ESO ES TODO, CREI QUE HABIA CAMBIADO PERO NO ..SOLO ES- Lily fue obligada a callase cuando Sirius la tomo por los hombre y clavo en ella , su hermoso ojos azules.

-No es cierto Pequeña, tiene miedo de perderte, siempre lo ha tenido, incluso antes de tenerte – Lily se sonrojo a pesar de la rabia. – Lily el quiere solucionar el mundo contar que tu vivas tranquila –

Lily habría los ojos, la rabia en ella, empezaba a ceder por un nuevo sentimiento: la ternura.

Lily intento hablar, pero Sirius la cayo, con uno de sus dedos;

-Princesa, eres todo para mi hermano, pero el también tiene miedo, tiene miedo a que os pase algo a ambos, - puso una mano en su estomago – La rabia solo nos enceguece y a veces nos hace sacar lo peor de nosotros, pero depende de uno mismo controlar aquel veneno.

- Pero él dijo... – Lily todavía recordaba las duras palabras de su marido y una lagrimas volvían amenazantes-

-Lo dijo por idiota, dudo mucho que por un segundo haya pensado en lo que hacia – Sirius sacudía su melena – Somos niños, Princesa. Y creo que aun no somos seguros de nosotros mismo, claro que yo no - una sonrisa tímida apareció en el rostro de Lily manchado de lagrimas - el hecho que no le tuviera confianza y se enterara por otro, solo la saco a luz esa inseguridad – Sirius sonreía de manera tan natural que Lily se contagiada.

De pronto Lily se dio cuanta de un pequeño detalle;

-¿cómo supiste? – Lily pregunto algo asustada, pero Sirius tomo su rostro y dijo

-El gran Padfoot tiene su métodos – para luego besarla en la frente, Lily le miro algunos momentos y sonrió de manera completa.

-Princesa, aprovecha el fuego- dijo descuidadamente – Iré por Daeg y Moony que se quedaron conversando – Lily asistió contenta , pero a la vez tiene un extraño presentimiento que no tomo en cuenta porque su mente estaba puesta en James.

Sirius salió de la casa, no podía ver a su amigo, pero confiaba en él y en su novia , Sirius sacudió la cabeza Su ex novia. Camino aceleradamente y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos desapareció, debía ir a hablar con un cabezota, sabia que eso seria todo menos agradable.

Sirius apareció en una planicie en donde siempre solía jugar el y James cuando pequeños y ahí estaba, no volando como lo hacia cuando tenia un problema, sino de rodillas, golpeando ferozmente el suelo. Sirius al irse acercando podía sentir como James sollozar como jamás lo había visto, parecía que quería desgarrarse el alma. Sirius no sabia que hacer y solo pudo mirar sin intervenir.

"_apúrate"_ una voz lo apremiaba, tenia que hacer a James entrar en razón rápido, Sirius avanzo decidido.



Estoy triste, por que hoy se extrenaba la orden y no pude ir a verla...buuaaa... por eso postee este capitulo, pensaba hacerle unos arrglos , pero parece que igual esta bien sobre todo que me he excedido un poco con Sirius, pero no pude aguantar la tentación, ojala no haya quedado muy meloso. Intentare publicar pronto el siguiente capitulo,.

Espero sus opiniones ,todas son bien recibidas

Bueno espero sus reviews porque siempre otorgan algo importante y me inspiran y ayudan a mejorar.

Un cariñoso saludo a los que han dejado revierw y lo que ha leido mi historia y no lo han hecho


	7. Reconciliación

Bueno este es el último capitulo, dejare un capitulo como notas de la autora , explicando todo en torno a este fic, disfrute es capitulo

"**_Reconciliacion"_**

-¿Hermano? – pregunto Sirius.

-Soy un idiota... ella me odiara, soy tan estúpido - sollozaba James, como si cada palabra fuera una aguda navaja

-¿Hermano? – volvió a tantear Sirius, pero solo escucho más lamentos por parte de James.

James estaba destrozado, su actitud infantil había herido a la única persona que amaba con toda su alma¿En que demonios pensaba cuando grito?, ahora su mente ahogada por el arrepentimiento veía lo absurdo que había sido ese ataque de celos. Lily no le había contado, porque temía exactamente lo que él había hecho. Todo arruinado por su maldita inseguridad. De pronto alguien lo enderezo del suelo y pudo ver los ojos azules de su amigo, su error ahora se agolpaba como veneno en su corazón.

-Canuto... le heri...me odia... un hijo...te acuse – James balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, Sirius por su parte, pudo sentir la voz de Daeg en su cabeza que lo llamaba con desesperación, susurro un "_perdóname_" y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a James. Éste le miro con los ojos llorosos ante de el los gritos de Sirius le perforaran los tímpanos;

-ERES UN IDIOTA, PERO QUEDARTE AHÍ A AUTOCOMPADECERTE NO MEJORARA LAS COSAS. MI PRINCESA TE NECESITA... NECESITA AL JAMES QUE SIEMPRE LA HA AMADO , Y NO AL IDIOTA QUE SE DESCARGA CON EL PISO PUES LO UNICO QUE LE SOPORTA SU CABEZOTA- Sirius respiraba entrecortadamente sin apartar la vista de un sorprendido James

-Yo...tengo miedo... ella me o... –

-TU MIEDO ES EL QUE LLEVO A ESTO...¡ERES UN GRIFFINDOR!... ELLA JAMAS TE ODIARIA PORQUE TU ERES TODO PARA ELLA ...TODO –

Una sonrisa frágil se asomo en el rostro de James, tal vez había un modo de arreglar todo. Sirius también sonreía al ver a su hermano entrar en razón, pensando que él evitaría a toda costa pasar por aquello. Después de un abrazo fraternal entre los dos hombres, Sirius apremio a James para volver donde Daeg.

-Hermano, hay diversión, Daeg me lo ha dijo, - Sirius sonaba bastante serio – Hemos perdido unos cuantos traseros pateados, por esta pequeña y emotiva reunión-

James asistió, recobrando la mayor parte de la compostura, ante de ir a ver a Lily.

Lo que vieron al llegar los lleno de rabia . La casa antes hermosa, era convertida a polvo por el fuego que la consumía lentamente, el jardín ya no era más que escombros. La batalla era bastante desigual, alrededor de 10 mortífagos cerrados en circulo intentaba acaba con ellos mientras el grupo de tres jóvenes que se defendía dándose la espalda mutuamente.

-Ojala lleguen pronto..– La voz de Reamus era totalmente cansada , parecía que le costaba trabajo incluso mover la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué ha venido a molestarnos? – preguntaba Lily un poco menos tensa, ya que sus otros amigos intentaban cubrirla – Daeg ¿Que les hicimos? - dijo con sarcasmo la voz de Lily .

-No se – contesto Daeg mientras enviaba un hechizo que dejo a dos mortífagos fuera de combate – Creo que es la tercera vez que arruinamos la toma al Ministerio, también le aguamos el ataque a Hosgmade, por no decir que Voldemort ya intento matarte tres veces sin éxito – Daeg contestaba con el mismo sarcasmo – pero la verdad no tengo idea.

-Chicas por favor concentrense que intento sobrevivir – mascullo Reamus.

Cuando dos mortífagos era despedido por los aires por Daeg. James y Sirius aprovecharon para intervenir, de modo que los demás estuvieron un poco más libres y pudieran dispersarse.

Sirius y James lograron deshacerse de tres mortífagos, encadenándolos con cuerdas invisibles, pronto vieron que Reamus también había sacado a uno más del combate, pero quedando bastante mal herido. Sirius corrió en su auxilio, mientras James Corría a auxiliar a las chicas. Vio como ellas luchaban a la defensiva casi sin atacar, jamás las había visto tan cautas ya que siempre solían atacar con fiereza en esas situaciones, pero supuso que debía ser por el estado de Lily. Logro interponerse ante Lily y el mortífago que la estaba atacando, mientras pedía a Daeg que los sacara lejos de allí a los restante. Hubo miedo en los ojos de Daeg mientras corría a un punto lejano de Lily y James, sirviendo de señuelo para los mortífagos comenzaran a seguirla.

James miro a Lily, y susurro "perdóname" antes que un _crucio_ proveniente del mortífago impactaba en su cuerpo. James se encogió ante el dolor de la maldición, y Lily con el campo de visión libre, lanzo un hechizo aturdidor fortalecido por la rabia, que provoco que el mortífago cayera inconsciente de inmediato.

-James no hay nada que perdonar, fui una tonta en no confiar en ti – Lily miraba a James con aprehensión.

- Fui tan estúpido... me comporte como un tonto, "Te Amo" más que nada en el mundo, yo solo no quería que el mundo fuera así cuando estuviera nuestro hijo. – El cuerpo de otro mortífago paso volando cerca de ellos, hizo que las ambos miraran en dirección a Daeg que luchaba con los dos mortífagos.

-Pero tiene un gran padre, que nunca permitirá que le pase nada – Lily sonrió de manera sincera , ambos se fundieron en un tierno y agradable beso hasta que un chirrido llego a sus oídos.

Daeg yacía de rodillas, solo quedaba un mortífago, pero al parecer éste había logrado derribar a su amiga. Daeg instintivamente se toco el vientre, como dándose valor mientras recogía la varita. Lily abrió los ojos.

- ¡Necesitarás algo más para vencerme! – rió Daeg.

- ESTAS MUERTA - Grito el mortífago alzando su varita , pero un rayo rojo golpeo su cara y cayo inconsciente.

Sirius había vuelto de dejar a Reamus a salvo y ataco al mortífago al instante cuando lo vio amenazando a su ex novia. Le dedico una de sus sonrisa , pero Daeg solo resoplo sonrosada. Lily y James estaba abrazados e ilesos fundiéndose en apasionado beso, Sirius sonreía Daeg mientras esta miraba el cielo.

Una batalla ganada, pero la Guerra no, pero seguirían luchando por un Mundo mejor por aquellos niños.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Notas de la autora 

Ante que todo les doy las gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic, y que me apoyaron a lo largo de la publicación de los capítulos. Bueno por recomendacion de una amiga me dijo que no dejara un capitulo como nota de autora, porque no se podia... para evitar problemas, lo trastade al final del capitulo... ademas que se ahorran de hacer un clic mas.(jijiji...XD)

Bueno esta historia, esta hecha en siete capítulos, de mil palabras cada uno. Siete capítulos por los siete libros de la Saga, Mil palabras como un desafió. No tengo la intención de continuarlo, porque después de todo el fic estaba centrado específicamente a esta situación de miedo y no en la intención de cambiar la realidad del este romance en el que nació nuestro querido personaje Harry. En lo que respecta a Daeg Makinson y su relación con Sirius por aquellos que le interese preguntar, es un personaje creado por mí, y que en realidad pertenece a otro fic mío "La Búsqueda del final" y me pareció interesante dejar este fragmento colgando aquí, espero que no os moleste.

Bueno aquí les iré dejando mis agradecimientos por los que a medida que dejen revierw iré actualizando, por ahora gracias a:

**Feliasfénix**: Gracias por tus comentarios... con respecto a Daeg..tu estas leyendo el otro fic mio ..asi que viste que la mensiono...Jijiji... pero te digo como un adelanto..no es de Sletherin... jjijijiji...claro que este fic no es relevante

**Blackgirl-Marauders: **gracias ...a mi tambien me encanta Sirius... me encanta

**KarlaBlack: Gracias por tus comentarios animadores...la verdad estaba muy triste por no poder verla ..pero ya la vi...SHIIII**

**Padfoot : gracias**

**Rai-Potter: bueno James no estaba asi por malgenio, sino por su conciencia... lo puse asi de malo , para que vea lo dañino que sea impulsivo...jajajaja...pero parece que me pase un poco ups!**

**Klass2008: yo comparta algo tu opinion... la verdad es que los personaje de luna y bella fue realmente espectaculares, pero a mi parecer a daniel le falto algo...me quedo como un vacio con su actual actuacion...pero bueno es la life.**

**Clau Malfoy: bueno aqui ya les deje el ultimo capi.. espero que les haya gustado**

**Sofi Potter: gracias por segir mi historia y que ademas te haya gustado... es verdad con Harry potter a uno le entran dudos que si todo lo malo que pasa sea realemente como se presenta...jajaja...a veces se me ocurre que hay mortifagos detras ...jajaja...vaya imaginacion. Ojala te haya ido bien con tus examenes**

**Hermi: bueno a Peter no lo tome mucho en cuenta... pero es cierto es tan triste que el haya cambiado todo esa amistad y haya llevado al desatre TODO...pero bueno asi no mas es**

**Tati-Jane-Potter: bueno aqui les dejo mis agradecimientos y saludos**

**Asmi Black: bueno aqui por lo menos entro en razon el cabezota de James...jijiji**

**Nuviel: bueno mi niña...gracias por leer...ya era hora...jajaja..bueno aqui gracias por recomendarme esto de las notas de autora.**

**Nimue-tarrazo... gracias por tu rr**

**nena-progs : gracias por tu revier...no he tenido tiempo para pasar...pero por estos dias lo leere**

**Bueno a los demas le he ido dejando agradecimiento en los capi...pero de todas formas Igual a medida que vayan pasteando les ire nuevamente contestando atravez de esta ultima parte... pero porfis no mepidan que lo continue...ya di mis razones anteriormente...pues esta era la idea principal del fic. **


End file.
